With advances in technology, portable electronic devices now have the ability to offer a great variety of services and additional functions. Also, in order to increase the utility of portable electronic devices and to meet a user's requirements, many applications that are executable in such portable electronic devices have been developed in the art. For example, most portable electronic devices have a function to automatically adjust the brightness of a touch screen according to an ambient illuminance detected through an illuminance sensor. Additionally, some applications for supporting a handwriting and/or a drawing are now used in a portable electronic device together with a suitable input unit such as a stylus pen or a haptic pen.
However, when such a handwriting or drawing application is executed and used, the illuminance sensor formed at the front side of a portable device may be covered with a user's hand that is holding the input unit. If the portable electronic device is in an automatic screen brightness mode, the touch screen may become dark unintentionally due to a decreased illuminance caused by a user's hand covering the illuminance sensor.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.